Watch Of The Stars
by Jackie Ruby
Summary: Space. The final frontier for both man and the elusive Youkai. With a watch born from the outer reaches of space, one boy is going to reach out and make a lot of new friends! Star Medal! Set Up! [Discontinued]


" **Stars. Great balls of Plasma burning at such intense heat. However, stars can also be great people or beings in the known universe. Take for instance, the elusive Yo-kai.** " A floating blue and white cat with a red cape moves past the screen, as it shows a multitude of other creatures standing next to humans. A red and white cat in a yellow belly band walks past a fish store and into the street, stopping in the middle of it. A young boy in red and a young girl in a pale pink sweater, both with odd looking watches on, converse as a rabbit in an astronaut suit and white floating blob speak with each other. An inside out umbrella stands in the rain collecting water as it begins to move, as a spiked ball with an eye floats onwards.

" **Yes, these elusive beings are everywhere, but only a select few with a special item can see them. This special item, is the Yo-kai Watch.** " We see a dark blue watch with strange markings on the band, and surrounding the face. The base is rather large with the top having a small opening, and inside of it is the watch face. Arrows pointing at the time over a blue, purple, green, and pink background. A slightly lighter blue button is attached to the side. A light blueish green band holding it all together.

" **By using the Yo-kai Watch, you can see these rare beings. Now let's explain more about the Yo-Kai Watch models.** " The scene changes to show multitudes of watches each different than the last. One a pearly white; the next blue, red, and gold; the next a light blue/light yellow; and the last mainly gold with a red and blue strap. " **The original, the Model Zero, the U, and the Dream. Each having different features than the last. However, the watch we are to focus on today is very unique. This watch, has the power of the stars.** "

It changes back to the first watch shown, this time with a medal next to it. It shows a young teen in blue and green, holding a star in his hands over his chest. The picture of the boy is surrounded by a blue base, with stars molded into it. " **The Yo-kai Watch Star. With this, a new person shall embark on a great journey, and meet new friends. So, shall we move forth? Welcome to the world of Yo-kai. Hope your stay, is an interesting one.** "

 **YO-KAI WATCH**

 **WATCH OF THE STARS:**

 **LET'S GO:STAR!**

* * *

A young teen with black hair and brown eyes looks up at the starry sky, as he stands at the balcony edge of a ship. He's wearing a blue jacket over a green shirt with many star images on it, dark baggy jeans, and black shoes. He gives a sigh as turns away from the balcony and heads toward the rest quarters of the ship. He looks up at the sky once more and sees a shooting star. His brown eyes brighten up as he looks at the star. He closes his hands together as he looks at the meteor shooting past. "I know I don't usually do this stuff, but, if anyone out there is listening, anyone at all...I wish, to make a lot of friends in this new country we're moving to." The meteor glimmers for a moment before zooming off.

The boy looks back towards the resting quarters one last time so he can go to sleep, but a clouded figure looks at the boy from afar. Yellow eyes staring at the boy as he moves onward. The clouded figure flies off towards the sky, as the stars start to shimmer.

* * *

We see the boy next in a large room with boxes surrounding him. A woman with black hair and brown eyes walks into the room and smiles at him. "So Aaron, how are you liking the new house?" She asked. The boy, Aaron gives her a thumbs up in reply. "Well, maybe you should go for a walk, we just spent a lot of time on a boat and in a truck, so maybe doing this will help you get used to the area." Aaron gave one more thumbs up and walked out.

The same yellow eyes look at him move as they follow him out. The boy finds himself at the doorstep of his house as he looks around. "Where should I even go?" He asked himself, the yellow eyes watching closely. A gust of wind blows as a poster flies into Aaron's face. He takes it off and looks at it. "Oh, I've seen this mountain before. The map I had said this is Mount Wildwood. It's not too far from here and it only takes a little bit to walk up it. Might as well check it out."

Aaron closed the door behind him and started walking. He soon saw the elementary school and sighed. He was in high school himself, so once summer was over he would have to wear a uniform, while the kids here were still allowed to wear their regular clothes. He kept moving and soon found himself at the mountain base. Stairs leading up to some wooden building somewhere up high. He began climbing the stairs and soon started to feel an odd chill around him. "I know mountains can chilly high up, but I've barely even made it past the second flight of stairs yet." Nearby the same yellow eyes followed him.

So he continued his climb, and the chill soon went away. He kept climbing higher until he saw a small shrine and two different paths. One went to the left and what looked to be a pond or lake. The second went to the right and what looked to be a small clearing of trees. "Well I made it this far, what now?" He asked the air, just hoping for another sign like before. Soon that came as a loud noise was heard coming from above. He quickly turned and saw something falling through the sky. The object was burning hot, and was heading somewhere real fast. Then a loud bang could be heard from the clearing of trees as it landed.

"That could've hurt someone! I need to go see if anyone was down there!" So Aaron rushed to the clearing quickly with the yellow eyes following after. As Aaron rushed down the clearing the chill came back, but this time something else came with it. A song.

" **Come ever closer~."** It sang to him as he ran. He looked around for whatever was singing but he soon learned that the singing was getting louder when he got closer to the site of the crash. A large tree with a capsule machine in front of it stood proudly, but Aaron's goal, of the crashed object was just behind it.

" **Come even closer~."** It sang louder as Aaron walked towards it. " **Put~ your arm out~!"** It sang as he got even closer. It was getting louder as he was almost on top of the large hole left behind. " **PUT YOUR ARM OUT~!"** It was shouting at this point, so he responded and put his arm. Then it sang one last time: " **PUT YOUR ARM OUT AND ACCEPT THE STARS~!"**

Something jumped out of the hole and flung itself on his arm around his wrist. A blue watch with a blueish green band. It had stars around the base and a weird inside of four different colors. It had a small opening under the cover, almost as if something was supposed to go inside of it. On the side was a button. To say the least he was shocked at the sudden objects latching on to him. He fell back and landed on his butt. He regained his composure as quick as he could and looked at the watch. He didn't try to take it off since he figured it might do something if he tried to take it off, so he decided to try and examine it in any other way. Just glancing around it at first, looking at the odd design. Then he noticed the button. He picked himself off the ground and put the watch forward, using his other hand to grasp the base, and push the button in with his index finger. A light started coming out of the front and a noise started to play. Aaron was shocked again, but kept his hands in place nonetheless. He started to move the watch around and shined the light on everything he saw but then he noticed something strange. The yellow eyes that were following him. They were finally showing up to him, but now they had a figure behind them. A blue cat with white spots all over it, standing on two legs, with a grey and orange bell around its neck, and a black hoodie?! The cat smiled, did a little twirl, and then stopped in a little pose. "Starnyan~!" It shouted at Aaron.

The boy blinked at the cat and proceeded to do what any normal person would do. He shouted at the top of his lungs: "DEMON!" He then started to back away quickly until he heard the cat spoke again. "Well, you're close but no cigar. I'm a Youkai."

The boy walked back and sat in front of Starnyan. "A Youkai? You mean a spirit?"

"Nyou betcha! I'm Starnyan nice to meetcha', kid!"

"It's Aaron, but I don't think that matters right now. I think what matters is how I'm able to see you and why you're here."

"Well, I'm here to be your friend of course! As for how you can see me, it's because of that there Youkai Watch!"

"Youkai...watch? Wait, my friend?"

"Yep! When I saw your wish back on the ship I just knew you were someone who needed a good buddy! So I made the call to my buds back home and called for a Youkai Watch! So, here!" Starnyan held out a medal with a blue base and white stars, an image of Starnyan holding a star in the middle. On the bottom there was his name in english with little hearts to the side. "This is my Youkai Medal! You won't really ever need to use it since I'm gonna be by your side always, but I might as well teach you about the watch's functions."

"Medal? Wait my wish?"

"All will be explained in due time, but for now just put my medal in the slot with my name at the bottom okay?"

"Fine." Aaron took the medal and put it in the slot as a confirmation noise played. "What the…"

" **EVERYONE GET UP! IT'S PURICHII! PURICHII~! PURICHII~ EVERYTHING IS PRETTY WITH PU~RI~CHII~!"** As the song played Starnyan was dancing in front of a space background with pink stars and hearts. As the song ended he did a little flip and once again said his name. "Starnyan!"

"Now that you know how to summon, let's head home and get some food. I'm hungry!"

"But what about-"

"I'll answer your question about your wish later for now, we head home. C'mon, maybe we'll encounter some Youkai we can befriend on the way!" Starnyan exclaimed as he started to walk away.

"Wait, more Youkai?!" Aaron exclaimed as he got up and ran after Starnyan.

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **THE END**


End file.
